bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sammm鯊/Duplicate images
__NOEDITSECTION__ This blog is first posted on: 11/23/2015‎ This blog is last edited on: / / I could easily create yet another user page, but I figure in order to let people be aware of the issue, in this case I'd make it a blog. Those are images with duplicates that appear on pages regular users are not able to edit; I am obviously unsure if I got all of them, seeing that there's images on the hub and I didn't want to spend any MORE time looking through them as I already have. ---- When first finishing this blog documentation, there's 35 images with duplicates --Sammm✦✧(talk) 08:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :Updates: Duplicates that only appear on one other pages now has a direct link where they can be found. Hopefully they can be swapped out with the higher quality counterpart. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:45, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ::There's currently only 4 images left (out of the initial 35 dupes) that haven't been taken care of due to technical issues; I've rearranged the chart so that it's easier to navigate should dupes remain a problem on the Hub. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 07:31, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Edited: Would also like to point out that, besides the subjects listed in the table; at the beginning of each sections, you'd see a gallery of images that once have had duplicates, but thankfully were located on pages where regular users could swap out; please pay attention to NOT upload dupes of them again. There could be more but those are the ones I'm able to recall at the moment. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 10:18, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Book covers 13188676.jpg Cityofbones.png Lost-herondale-9781481443159 hr.jpg Nancy.JPG Thegameoflives.jpg Theruleofthoughts.jpg Undertakers.jpg Unearthly.jpg Vampire Academy cover.jpg Vicious.jpg Carrie.jpg Drsleep.jpg Bloodofolymp.jpg Teadrop cover.jpg Hollowcity.jpg The 100 book cover.jpg The-Giver.png Truthwitch.jpg Real world individuals Rick Riordan.jpg NOTE: I understand that sometimes images of certain angles of the same person may not be what you want to select as what represent the "fantasy casting", so it's perfectly fine to have more than one images of an actor; however, there's also always the option of replacing the image of the same actor if it generally doesn't look good in the first place. Because this Hub is full of images to sort through, this task is probably less than 10% completed; nonetheless, do feel free to browse Category:Actors, for perhaps there's already suitable images uploaded and you won't have to upload it again. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 08:22, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Misc. Fault-in-our-stars-movie-poster-full-copy.jpg Piper.jpg President_Alma_Coin.jpeg Celaena.jpg Featureherm.jpg Four4.jpg Magnuschase.jpg NOTE: For film posters, please visit Category:Film posters and its subcategories before uploading possible duplicates. For social media icons, please keep in mind that although currently unused, Tumblr already has an icon uploaded onto the Hub (File:Tumblricon.png), so for that one, if you intend to display tumblr links, please use that one instead of uploading another one. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 08:22, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Progress logs & special thanks Special thanks to Staff User:Asnow89 for doing some of the swaps!! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Special thanks to User:Bloody18 for a swap! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:47, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ::A GIGANTIC THANKS to Staff User:Asnow89 for doing a lot of the swaps!! ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:28, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::A GIGANTIC THANKS to Helper and Wikia Star User:ThePK for doing a lot of the swaps!! ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::A TREMENDOUS THANKS to Admin User:BlackMage9 for doing a lot of the swaps!! :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:36, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::A TREMENDOUS THANKS to Admin User:BlackMage9 for doing the remaining swaps!! :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:50, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Community Category:Site maintenance